eldcaserefandomcom-20200213-history
Katerina Wynndriver
Katerina Wynndriver, called Kat by her friends, is a member of the cloak who joined the group when they first arrived in Port Hamm to make a delivery for Lydia. Katerina is the second character played by Ryan Smith, following the death of Grelgor Fali. Description Appearance Personality Biography Before Joining The Cloak Katerina was born in Eldcasere where she lived with her father Dagon and older brother Rodrick. She does not know much information about her mother as her father would not talk about her after her death when Katerina was very young. As children Katerina and her brother Rodrick were taken by the Knights of the Black Rose and were used as test subjects for their experiments trying to create super soldiers. One night, after having been imprisoned and tested on for many months, Katerina and her brother had devised a plan to escape. They took note of the guard patrol schedules and had discovered a barred window through which they thought they could make their escape. The night came were they were to execute their plan. Rodrick picked the lock with some old utensils he had stashed and they tried to silently move to the window through which they would make their escape. Unfortunately, as they were making a run for the window Katerina tripped and fell, making enough noise to apparently alert a guard down a nearby corridor. In a desperate attempt to still flee they threw stealth to the wind and sprinted to the window. Katerina made it through but her brother Rodrick was unable to quickly fit through the bars. He urged her to keep running and get away. she protested, not wanting to leave him behind, but he was insistent. With tears in her eyes Katerina made her escape from the compound. As she ran she could hear her brother's screams but she was determined no to let his sacrifice be in vain. She fled Eldcasere in an attempt to evade being recaptured and swore to make them pay for what happened to her brother. Following her escape from the Knights of the Black Rose, Katerina went from town to town begging, stealing, doing whatever she needed to survive. After a few weeks of travelling, hitching rides when she could, she found herself in Bealton. In Bealton, among the other poor and homeless, Katerina began taking jobs from people around the town who were interested in hiring others to do their dirty work. She first began doing small jobs like petty thievery and found that she was quite good at it. Over time she began to have more of reputation and was hired for bigger jobs doing more and more risky and/or sinister tasks. Katerina became well known in the city as a bounty hunter. putting the abilities imparted to her by the Knights of the Black Rose to work for her own gain. Eventually Katerina attracted the attention of The Dagger, the leader of the local thieves' guild "The Cloak". Time in The Cloak Katerina quickly rose through the lower ranks of The Cloak and was one of the closest of the lower ranking members to The Dagger. Her special talents were of great interest to him and he trusted her to go on missions with higher ranking members more so than any other member of her status. Katerina was tasked with my missions, including tagging along with the group that The Dagger had sent to make a delivery for Lydia. Eager to please him as always Katerina went to Port Hamm to meet with Lydia and talk to her about the details of the delivery. While there, waiting for the group with which she was to be traveling, Lydia's tower was entered by Sir Gawain and some members of the Knights of the Black Rose. She was quick to protect Lydia, even against life-threatening odds, against the knights. After Sir Gawain demanded information from Lydia which she refused to give to him he and his compatriots attacked and Katerina was the only one there to help Lydia defend herself. Relationships The Cloak Katerina is fiercely loyal to The Cloak and its leader The Dagger. Alynor Katerina talked on many occasions to Alynor about his patron. Due to these conversations, as well as a few with Li, Katerian began to search for guidance from a higher power. Holi Arthanthou On a few occasions Katerina asked Li about his god as she was searching for guidance from a higher power. During her watch one night on their travel from Greavesford to Port Hamm after re-seating Edmund Nalik Katerina stole the Deck of Many Things from the Bag of Holding that Li was in possession of. After she and Alynor pulled cards from the deck resulting in the disappearance of Alynor the deck was returned to Li who put it into the Bag of Holding. Quinn Brightwood Katerina has begun learning how to use firearms from Quinn. During the first session in which she was being taught, Katerina feigned a lack of understanding in order to get Quinn to come in closer and wrap her arms around her to correct her grip. Since then Katerina has made a few attempts at flirting with Quinn to which she replied in kind. Réalta Draíocht Both Katerina and Réalta are members of The Cloak. Following the disappearance of Alynor, Réalta rolled over and spooned Katerina which was accepted and appreciated as comfort, however Katerina would not have let it go any further. Character Information Stats Level: 6 (Blood Hunter 5 / Paladin 1) Notable Items Current Items * Blade of the Serpent * Cloak of Displacement * Driftglobe * Goggles of Night * Periapt of Wound Closure (received from Alynor in a trade) * Scimitar of Speed * Veil Piercer Former Items * Periapt of Health (traded to Alynor for the Periapt of Wound Closure) Abilities Variant Human Abilities * Bonus Skill Proficiency * Feat: Tough Urban Bounty Hunter Features * 2 Skill Proficiencies * Thieves' tools Proficiency and 1 other Proficiency * Ear to the Ground Feats * Tough * Mobile Blood Hunter Abilities * Hunter's Bane * Crimson Rite ** Primal Rites *** Rite of the Frozen * Fighting Style ** TreacheryFighting style is from the Illrigger class by Mathew Colville. (+1d6 damage against surprised or flanked enemies) * Blood Maledict ** Blood Curses (2) *** Blood Curse of Mutual Suffering *** Blood Curse of * Blood Hunter Order: Order of the Lycan (wereboar) ** Heightened Senses ** Hybrid Transformation *** Feral Might *** Resilient Hide *** Predatory Strikes *** Cursed Weakness *** Bloodlust * Extra Attack Paladin Abilities * Divine Sense * Lay on Hands (5 points) References